


A ffvii_100 Drabble Collection: Butterfly Effect

by bard_linn



Series: Butterfly Effect [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: ffvii_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title. Set at various points in the storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Now, some of these were word counted with Word, some were counted with an online counter, so there may be a slight discrepancy, but I swear they were all 100 on one of 'em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Alternate Universe.
> 
> A what-might-or-might-not-happen scene post-story.

While he had known it inevitable, Vincent’s decline into old age and infirmity had caused Cloud more than a few sleepless nights. Whatever Hojo had done to keep his unofficial father young had failed, causing Vincent to age abnormally fast. It had been hard for Zack to watch Cloud spend night after night by the former Turk’s bedside. The raven haired man shook the blond. “Come on, Cloud – let’s get some breakfast.” Red eyes looked up at him – and not in the tired sense. “Shit, Cloud, what happened?”

“Vin’s dead. Chaos had to go someplace. Who else?”


	2. Friend in Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Past Prompts : Alcohol.
> 
> Set around the end of Chapter 35.

Cloud’s head was spinning, but that didn’t stop the self admonishments. He had been so stupid – he was never,  _ever_  letting Tifa get him a drink again. He had said something he had sworn never to expose. True, only the girls had heard, and they would keep their mouths shut–

“Man, that stuff totally wasted you,” Zack observed, catching his friend as he swayed. “We have  _got_  to work on your tolerance.”

“Not much of an image for SOLDIER, huh?” The Second quipped, grateful for Zack’s support.

“No, just makes you human,” Zack replied. “Come on, I’ll get you home.”


	3. Motherly Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Past Prompts : Character's Children.

“You have a lovely daughter,” Elanor complimented Elmyra.

“I wish I could have done better by her, but…”

“She knows you did the best you could,” Elanor comforted, aware of the troubles of being a single mother. “Cloud envied some of the other children – well, he always understood.” She smiled. “I’m rather proud of him. He had to do a lot on his own to get into SOLDIER. But Aeris – she’s helping the entire city! That’s not something many can boast.”

Elmyra smiled. She didn’t have to say anything. The pride in her daughter’s accomplishments was clear in her eyes.


	4. Unwanted Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** : Past Prompts : Unromantic.
> 
> Set between Chapters 32 and 38.

_Seph can be so unromantic_ , Zack thought as he tossed the pastry into the trash. Sephiroth never wanted to do anything  _special_  together. Normally that didn’t bother Zack, but once in a while he wanted to show Sephiroth that he cared (in a way other than the obvious).

“Try something different. Something he  _likes_  to eat.”

Zack jumped. “Cloud. When did you come in?” Still, as much as it irked him to take hints from Mr. Professional Virgin, Cloud might have a point.

The next day there was a fruit tray on Sephiroth’s desk instead of a pastry.


End file.
